Talk:Equipment
what weapons can a sacrier use? It won't let me use the sword i have, but it will let me equip tools. : You can use any weapon that doesn't have a class req as long as you satisfy the requirements. Check the level as well as the "conditions" tab of the item. - Dashiva 08:26, 3 February 2006 (UTC) I see that WingedArchangel changed the listing from Axe to Category:Axe. I would have liked to see some advance notice on this Talk Page before the change. I am not sure which approach is preferable, so no reversion at this time. --GrauGeist 01:35, 1 June 2006 (UTC) : Mature equipment pages should be similar to Sword, providing basic information about the equipment type and a list of relevant data for the more useful items. Category:Sword is just a plain list of all sword pages, mostly intended for random browsing and stuff like DynamicPageList. At the moment, most of the main pages are empty apart from a link to the category, so it's tempting to link directly to the category. We should avoid this, and rather focus on getting content on the currently empty pages. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 07:11, 1 June 2006 (UTC) I've loved the equipment section for as long as I've played Dofus (honestly not that long), but I have a revision that I would like to put by you guys. I'm still f2p, so most of the equipment I'll probably never see, let alone use. How feasible is it to sort the subcatagories of equipment effects by level requirement? That is, for example, sorting Wisdom granting equipment by level rather than alphabetically, so you can easily tell what you can and cannot use. I often must hunt through the entire page to see what I can and cannot use. Other requirements can often be met with supplemental equipment, but level is always something that will keep you from an item. The way I see it, at best, is adding another page entirely to handle it, rather than messing with the existing list. Thoughts and feedback? : Given the way that equipment is added to the wiki, there is very often information missing from the description. You could end up with a significant number of items without the level requirement posted. Every item will always have a name, however - the name is what defines the page to begin with. I'm pretty sure that's why the name is the basic method of organization. It's the only value guaranteed to be there. BadMrMojo 14:26, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Arrange by level? For equipment with effects, other than arrange by alphabetical order, could there be an added arrange by character level? It would be more useful to see when you could use an item, instead of searching for an item you already know exists.. :The category pages are automatic pages that look for some info directly from the page, so aside from alphabetical there is only 1 way to alter that order and is edit every single page and added a code, but that will force to always see the category in that way, this has been propose before but i don't remember where exactly as i propose to add an extra category for level, but that would add to much category's and that would only help to use cross reference from the dynamic list--Cizagna (Talk) 21:06, 15 November 2006 (UTC) ::I say look for a way to do it and stop just ducking out, it would be so much better then the current set up.--Naso 23:22, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :::It's possible for equipment by effects (I think), but not category pages. If it was possible in 2006 (which is the comment you are replying to), I don't know. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 13:39, December 15, 2010 (UTC) In the "Other" Information Think we could put a symbol or something or say craft able? Just a thought. - Fanactism